Patent Document 1 has described a technology for estimating the degree of increase of battery resistance produced in a large-current region in a secondary battery. Specifically, a battery model is used to estimate a battery current from a battery voltage, and the degree of increase of battery resistance is estimated on the basis of the estimated battery current and a measured battery current.